shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Namamaru
Namamaru (名マル, Namamaru) or otherwise known as Stevie's Little Helper (スティーヴィーリトルヘルパー, Stevie Ritoru Herupa) and the Cactus (カクタ, Kakutasu) among the Marines and other pirates. Namamaru is a mysterious creature that Stevie had found several years ago and after feeding the creature the Sabo Sabo no Mi, the creature had become a cactus since then. Being by Stevie’s side and mostly his muscles for all of his battles. Namamaru now is currently a member of the Leo Fan Club and Doflamingo Fan Club, also several other pirates fan clubs. Namamaru has earned itself a bounty of 4,000,000 for such crimes as: what it had done with Stevie from battling other pirates and opens. The chaos it had helped with Stevie in trying to look for one of their idols and his defeat of several high ranking marines and bounty hunter. Namamaru’s most famous crimes are the fight with Stevie against Vice-Admiral Smoker. With this Namamaru sets out to make sure that his master doesn’t get harmed by anyone and bring pride to the Divino name. Appearance Namamaru is an extremely tall creature, standing at 10 ft., easily standing over a fully grown male and mostly every opponent that this creature faces. The creature is an unknown type of species, it is still unknown to what it used to look like but. Whenever Stevie had fed the Sabo fruit to his pet, it had changed it appears much like Diamond Jozu. The creature is able to cover its body with cactus plants, most of the times it is seen with large green spikes on its body and a hat similar to that what Stevie wears. Personality Little is still known about Namamaru's personality, but it seems to have an aggressive attitude to others and a loving attitude to only Stevie. But often Namamaru seems to also to save Stevie alot if he is out numbered, but it seems that the creature is very cruel and likes to play with its opponents. Other than these qualities seen during Stevie's induction arc, Namamaru seems to remain silent most of time. But often it lets out what it believed to be its answers to a yes or no question. "Nama", which is believed is the only word that this creature is able to "say or speak". Relationships Stevie Divino Stevie and Namamaru have a deep and strong relationship, Stevie had raised Namamaru every since it was a baby. Stevie often comments on just how cute the little cactus is, it is still unknown as to what Namamaru real is. This why that Stevie calls him the cactus and from the Sabo Sabo no Mi that Stevie fed to him. Namamaru seems to have a great loyalty to his master and is has a great respect for his master. However many times, Namamaru gets embarrassed by Stevie and kinda just hides in the background as he finishes up he comes back into play. But regardless, it does seem that Stevie does sent Namamaru into do some of his battles and will order him to stand aside if he is going to enter into battle. But in one instances, Namamaru showed to have true love for his owner. This was shown in a fight against a marine captain, Namamaru had stepped in front of Stevie and blocked the attack. Abilities and Powers Due to the fact that Namamaru is from an undiscovered species from a small island in the North blue, the true powers of this creature is still a mystery. But from that has been seen and Stevie boasted about, is that Namamaru seems to have some immense strength, speed and endurance's. Namamaru however seems to have a very limited intelligences, this was first shown whenever Smoker had out smarted to creatures and ambushed it. But like another animal, Namamaru has a high sense of smell and sight than that of a normal human. Nothing else has been stated or revealed to what Namamaru can do. Devil Fruit Main Article- Sabo Sabo no Mi Namamaru ate aParamecia-typeDevil Fruit in which Namamaru is able to grow cactus plant all over it's body. This fruit has shown to have several traits similar to that of Diamond Jozu's own devil fruit. Nanamaru is able to cover a part or all of its body in cactus. This explains why that this create appears to look like a walking cactus. The fruit bestows several offensive and defensive purposes, the main is the hard and rough cactus skin that Nanamaru has. Stevie boasted that his pet has one of the strongest hides around and thus making it very hard to cut Namamaru. Also Namamaru is able to produce an unlimited amount of cactus needles, which it is able to change the size and shape of said needles. Haki Namamaru had shown to have the abilities to use haki, he was able to with stand the Haoshoku Haki that Silvers Rayleigh had produced. Whenever Stevie and Namamaru had fought him over an autograph. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Unknown Species Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pet Category:Divino Family Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User